


Secrets Unhidden

by coffeeshopangel



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeshopangel/pseuds/coffeeshopangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The sky was alight with colors, bright oranges fading to light pinks as Audrey snuck around the side of, what Vince and Dave call, The Barn. Nathan followed her silently, gun drawn into his hand, smiling grimly. They weren't sure what they were going to find in the rundown, disappearing and reappearing barn, but both had their doubts. "<br/>Or<br/>What I thought should happen for the finale (before it aired and I was slaughtered by pain).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Unhidden

The sky was alight with colors, bright oranges fading to light pinks as Audrey snuck around the side of, what Vince and Dave call, The Barn. Nathan followed her silently, gun drawn into his hand, smiling grimly. They weren't sure what they were going to find in the rundown, disappearing and reappearing barn, but both had their doubts. 

 

At first, Nathan hadn't wanted Audrey to go, for fear of her getting lost into the abyss, following in the footsteps of Lucy and Sarah before her, but he succumbed and instead offered a compromise; He would go with her. Knowing Audrey, she had of course argued the fact, but he had stayed persistent and before long she was sighing a defeated sigh and scowling at Nathan's triumphant face. 

 

They halted, as Audrey peeked her head around the side of the barn, green eyes scanning the deserted forest of dead and dying trees. When all was clear she turned to Nathan and made a hand gesture, signalling that she was going in. Nathan nodded and stuck beside her as they revealed themselves to any hidden eyes. The wind shook the empty trees lightly, rustling the dead Autumn leaves, making them dance off the forest floor. 

 

The door had been painted white, but years of deportation had the thin film peeling from the wood in several places.   
Nathan watched as Audrey took a deep breath, calming her insides, which if they were anything like Nathan's, were a squirming mess of coffee and donuts. He had heard Vince and Dave's stories of what happened in this barn, how Lucy had disappeared from the face of the Earth after stepping inside and how the real Audrey Parker had lost all memories of her time in Haven. 

 

A thin arm reached out to press at the splintered wood when they heard branches breaking loudly, echoing around the deadly silence of the forest. Audrey froze, eyes wide and staring into Nathan's. He raised his gun, pointed it straight into the noise and held his breath. He could sense Audrey next to him, fright wearing off as she grabbed for her own gun and aimed it in the general direction of the noise. In the eerie silence, the cracking of branches sounded like a herd of elephants plundering through the forest at top speed.

 

Hell, Nathan thought, maybe it is. This is Haven after all.

 

The sound increased and suddenly a form burst through the thin bushes surrounding The Barn. 

 

"Duke?" Audrey asked, incredulous as the tall, dark haired man, straightened his plaid jacket.

 

"Whoa, whoa, no need for guns!" Duke shot pointed looks at the guns and they lowered them quickly.

 

"What are you doing here, Duke?" Nathan asked, watching Duke warily. When they were younger, Duke may have been an insufferable pain in his ass, but now him and Duke had grown close. Almost like brothers, which Audrey was outwardly grateful for.

 

"I could ask you the same thing." Duke responed smugly, but the smile slipped from his face, "You know damned well what I'm doing here. I'm here to save your asses, and if that's not possible, I'm here to suffer whatever fate may occur. After all, I have skills, that neither of you are cursed with." 

 

Duke and Audrey traded looks and Audrey sighed. "Fine, but you have to stay behing me and Nathan."

 

"What am I, two?" Duke replied sarcastically, but did as he was bid. 

 

The three of them turned to look at The Barn.

 

Nathan spoke first, "You ready?" 

 

Audrey took another deep breath and nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be."

 

Then she pushed the door open. It took the three of them a few seconds for their eyes to adjust to the lack of light and they continued in.   
Audrey fell in the lead, Nathan behind her with his gun drawn and ready to shoot and Duke bringing up the lead, sending a short glance behind him before letting the darkness of The Barn engulf him fully. The door fell shut with a light bang, and the only light they had was the faded light, filtering through the dirty window, located on the other side of The Barn. 

 

Audrey pulled two flashlights from her pockets and handed one back to Duke before flipping the switch and having the darkness chased away from the light. Once Duke flicked his light on, they were nearly in full light, and it was also when they realised when they weren't alone. 

 

There was a hunched form tied to a pole in the middle of the room, and Audrey gasped in a broken breath when she saw him. Quickly, she made her way to the pull and Duke followed, knife already in his hand. 

 

After clearing the rest of the room, Nathan watched as Duke sawed at this unknown man's bonds and Audrey crouched in front of him. She aimed her light into his face and gasped again, backing away quickly. Duke poked his head around the post and gave the rope a tight yank, watching it break into his hands. He saw a young man, probably the same age as him or Nathan, with light brown hair, high cheekbones and full, pink lips but it was the eyes that got him. They were big, round and light grey with speckles of blue and green, flecking the iris. There was something familiar about them, something a picture couldn't say or a person they couldn't place. 

 

"Are you hurt?" Nathan asked, thin eyebrows raised at Audrey and Duke's reactions to this stranger. 

 

The man shook his head and Audrey regained her voice, though her eyes still emitted an air of unbelieving, "Do you know who I am?"

 

Duke flashed his flashlight on Audrey's face and he heard the sharp intake of breath as recognition broke across his face.

 

"...Mom?" His voice was cracked and dry but anyone could have heard the sigh of relief coating that one syllaball word.

 

Nathan gasped as Audrey nodded.

 

"This is James?" 

 

Audrey looked at him with bright, teary eyes as she nodded again and Nathan fell to his knees beside her. "Well, let's get you out of here and to a hospital, then we can play catch-up."

 

James nodded, eyes skimming over Nathan's face with slight recognition, "Okay, but, I-I don't think I can walk." To Nathan, he sounded ashamed.

 

"That's okay." He reholstered his gun and slipped one arm under James' long legs, the other cradled his back. He staggered to his feet and Duke straightened, offering Audrey a hand.

 

"You doing okay?" Duke asked her, watching a dozen emotions flicker over her face as she watched the love of her life carrying her son across the room that was one day going to cause her disappearance.

 

"Yeah, a little surprised, but yeah, I'm okay." Audrey looked into Duke's earnest, worried face and broke into the first smile of the day. 

 

She followed Nathan and James out the door, blinking in the sudden, unfiltered sunlight. There, she could see her son better. 

 

Audrey jogged up to the two of them, Duke keeping pace a few steps behind them. James' face was pale and drawn, his eyes shut in the sudden onset of light. Nathan watched him with an undeterminable look on his face; if Audrey didn't know better, she would have called it love.

 

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Audrey murmured and James' eyelids fluttered open. A smile broke across his chapped lips, lighting the grey flecks in his green/blue eyes. 

 

"A little thirsty, but other than that, I'm good." Audrey smiled and ran her hand along a cheekbone. "I missed you, Mom."

 

"I missed you too, sweetie." 

 

Nathan raised his eyebrows at the exchange, stumbling a little under the weight, but not falling. He gazed at James in awe, knowing he should tell Audrey but not knowing how. Maybe once they were alone.

 

The four of the stumbled around, branches whipping at their faces as they eased their way away from The Barn. It took all of them nearly half an hour to escape the maze of dead trees and golden leaves. 

 

Audrey, Nathan and James crowded into Nathan's bronco, leaving James to stretch out in the backseat and Audrey and Nathan sat in the front. Before long, James was snoring softly and Audrey looked at Nathan, who was still wearing that bizarre mask of love.

 

"Nathan, do you think we should take him to the hospital?" Audrey watched Nathan's face closely, monitoring his reaction carefully. 

 

Nathan's eyes flicked to the rear-view mirror quickly, then returned to the road, "Probably not. The Guard has got people all over the place."

 

Audrey nodded, "Okay, let's take him back to my place. Duke won't mind." 

 

Nathan hummed his response. "Audrey." He started, voice wary.

 

"Yeah?" 

 

"I don't really know how to tell you this..." The tone caught Audrey's attention before the words and her immediate response was to bristle.

 

"Best just say it then." 

 

Nathan exhaled heavily, breath fogging the windshield briefly.

 

"Um, when I was in the 50s I met Sarah," His eyes drifted to Audrey's face, "and she was just so much like you that I-"

 

Audrey froze.

 

"I can feel James."

 

"What?" Audrey shrieked and Nathan sighed, "What do you mean, you can feel James?"

 

"Mom..." The voice came from the backseat, broken and cracked with sleep, "Don't, you did it before."

 

A shocked silence fell a few seconds later, Audrey staring at James and him staring back. Then a burst of laughter erupted from Audrey, it filled the cab, Nathan grinned and James joined in a little later.   
\-------------------------------

James was fast asleep in Audrey's bed when she finally breached the subject with Nathan. "So... He's your son, eh?"

 

The longer she had spent with James, the more she noticed the little twerks he shared with his father, the same blue/grey eyes and stunning smile. He had Nathan's cheekbones and hair but Audrey's stubborn personality and "trouble". 

 

Nathan rose his eyes to meet her green ones and smiled meekly, "Apparently. And he's your son as well. So does that mean..."

 

Audrey cut him off mid-sentence, "Nathan, stop right there. I do not wish to know what happened with Sarah/Lucy/me in the 50s. It's too complicated and honestly, I'm too happy to care right now."

 

Nathan lapsed into a comfortable silence, sipping black coffee and grinning at Audrey, who was seated beside him.

 

A sudden thought occured to Audrey, "So... Duke?"

 

Nathan laughed, a deep throaty growl of a laugh, but a laugh nonetheless, "He, erm, saw us, I mean me and Sarah kissing but I don't think he realised."

 

Audrey nodded and slid closer to Nathan on the couch. Her hand rested on his wrist and he gave a small jolt at the feeling. 

 

"After everything, I never could have seen this coming." She confessed, intertwining their hands together.

 

Nathan smiled. 

 

"Well, this is Haven after all."


End file.
